Sexual Frustration in Symphonia
by DirtyHentaiGoddess3
Summary: What happens when the Tales of Symphonia guys encounter sexual frustration? Boys exploited: Kratos, Yuan, Lloyd...?
1. Chapter 1

Sexual Frustration

* * *

It was a quiet night. Kratos walked alone in the hallways of Welgaia.

All seemed well, and he was just about to return to bed when he heard the call.

His curiosity drew him closer to it. The inviting humming pulled him into a room he usually never noticed.

"You…!" Kratos could already feel his heartbeat quicken as he approached it. His love, that he had long forsaken.

The hairdryer.

"Oh darling, how could I have forgotten you?" Kratos whispered in anguish, clutching his love close to him.

But he could tell the hair drier wasn't angry. No, it was happy just to have him back, its fans whirring just for him.

"Oh my love, I'll never forget you again…" Kratos kissed his love with inspiring passion. Lust built within him that he had long since believed to be dead.

The hairdryer moaned, humming along to Kratos's movements as they danced an intoxicating dance of love.

Suddenly, Yuan burst into his own bathroom! "Kratos! No! Not my hairdryer!"

But it was too late. Kratos's deed was done.

Yuan was oddly upset.


	2. Love Amiss Desperation

**Love amiss desperation**

Yuan was very sad.

His new hairdryer had been defiled and stolen from him.

In a fit of depression, he fell to the world below, landing in Iselia.

His life was ruined, of this he was certain.

That is, until he caught the gentle whisperings in the wind.

_Yuan, come to me…_

"Who is that!" He declared loudly.

He followed the sound into one of the homes, curious beyond hell who knew his name in this country village.

"Oh… oh my…" Yuan's jaw dropped and he ran forward, his hands trembling as he touched his love for the first time.

The dishwasher.

He was gentle, touching his newfound love with the greatest care. "My darling, why couldn't I have met you sooner?"

The dishwasher thrummed loudly, a few soapy suds overflowing out of its sensitive areas.

Aroused beyond belief, Yuan wasted no time with resisting his primal urges. With a loud cry he gave into pleasure.

"Yuan no!!" Genis cried, pulling Yuan away from the machine.

But, sadly, it was too late.

Genis pouted. "I just invented that, so that I wouldn't have to wash dishes for Raine anymore. But now I'll have to again. This machine will never be clean again!"

Yuan almost felt bad for the boy as he ran back to his room sobbing.

Almost.


	3. Unexpected Passion

**Unexpected Passion**

It was late in the night when Lloyd heard the sobbing.

"That must be Genis!" Immediately Lloyd leapt out of bed, racing in his night-clothes to his best friend's house.

"Genis are you ok?" He asked, but before he could say anymore, an odd thrumming sound distracted him.

It was calling to him, drawing him ever closer.

Cautiously, Lloyd ran into the other room, busting down the door to behold an object so beautiful and yet terrifying that he could only fall to the floor sobbing with joy.

"Give me your name and I'll…" Before he could finish his classic sentence, he was atop his greatest love, kissing it tenderly.

The electric shaver.

Lloyd held onto his love as it buzzed and spun, loudly moaning its eagerness with Lloyd's every movement.

He was in love. Lloyd knew this for a fact. He felt more strongly towards the electric shaver than he ever had towards anybody. Even Forcystus.

The electric shaver sang as it whirled its miniature blades, a merry tune of passion and love. Lloyd only fell deeper into the well of unbridled affection.

He licked the handle of the shaver lovingly, beads of warm, sweaty, anticipation flowing over him.

It was over all too soon.

"Lloyd what the hell?! No!" Genis ran from the next room, tears still streaking down his cheeks as he tried, and failed, to pry the machine from Lloyd.

"I'm sorry Genis. I've found someone else." Lloyd closed his eyes, falling into a blissful sleep on the bathroom floor.

"I can see that." Genis growled. "I just wish it wasn't with the electric shaver I just invented."

Lloyd opened an eye. "Why do you need an electric shaver anyway? You're only 12."

"I-I hate you Lloyd!" Flustered, Genis ran crying from the bathroom.

Somehow, Lloyd just didn't feel sorry for him.


	4. Scandalous Affairs

Genis walked with careful precision down to the docks. His night had been infested with malignant events.

His friends were in love with his inventions.

"Why?" Genis sniffled. "Why don't they love me?"

It was then that he heard the noise, a strange moaning.

"What's that?" Genis walked closer to the sound.

"_Oh baby, yes yes yes!!"_

Turning around the corner, he gasped. Never before had he seen anything like it.

Kratos was engaged in a scandalous affair. An affair with the most promiscuous thing imaginable.

The blender.

"I have forsaken my love for you, my sweet dear." Kratos moaned again, licking the blender's rim as the machine purred back to him.

_I have had many as well… but you are by far the most experienced._

"I don't discriminate against anything." Kratos declared. "Humans, half-elves, or blenders."

The blender whirred and spun its blades, anticipating the fun like a squirrel burying a nut.

Genis grew fearful for Kratos's manhood and tried to pull him away from the blender. "Stop, Kratos! Don't do it!"

Kratos wasn't injured at all, but Genis's efforts were too late to prevent the starlight union of the two ancient souls.

Finally, Kratos noticed that Genis was there. "Oh, Genis. Don't be fearful. Mithos is far worse."

However, Genis only became even more afraid. A morbid cloud surrounded him like fog on the smoky mountains.

Mithos had invited him over for tea next Sunday.


End file.
